


"...Valentine?"

by J93



Series: Attack on Titan Fics: Mikasa x Sasha Fanart Inspired Works [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanart, One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: Its Valentine's Day and Mikasa tries to get her nerves in check.





	

Mikasa' heart was giving her hell. Her watch kept showing her the same digits every time she looked at them. Over at the reception desk and there were still no one to be found, not even Annie Leonhart. _A blessing really_. Her leg shook and sweat drew from her head down her neck, making her shiver once it slid down her spine.  
  
Mikasa tried shaking her head and standing up but it didn't help. _What if she sees me? I can't let her see me yet_. She bit her dry lips once more and settled back down on the bench. She out stretched her legs to rid them of pins and needles before curling them back under and continue waiting. _What if she's not in?_ she pondered. _No its Tuesday. She's always in on a Tuesday. She's likely late._ she nodded to herself in silent agreement. _Hopefully not for too long._ Lying back on the old brown oak with the use of her elbows, Mikasa made herself as comfortable as can be like many times before.  
  
If it were her brother Eren she would have gone inside, grab him by his collar and drag him kicking and screaming down the streets and all the way back home. This time, however, she can wait. Her brother said he had 'stuff' going on a week in advance before coming here. Their mother confirmed this yesterday to her also but by that time Mikasa' mind had already been made up; she was going anyway.  
  
The automatic doors pulled apart, followed by the sound of flat footsteps caught back Mikasa' attention. She lifted herself up off the bench and her eyes zeroed in on the one who just passed by. Her target was found with little effort. A purple sweater with the name _Sasha Blouse_ written in white lettering swung around in front of her.  
  
Sasha pulled her purple sweater over her shoulders as the tips of her long bangs still dripped. She smoothed over her long brown hair up into a bundle before retrieving a small scrutiny in her sweater's pocket and tying it up into her neat, trademark ponytail. She took a moment to stretch and put her hand in her other sweater's pocket to retrieve a big chocolate bar, unwrap it and take a large splintering bite into it.  
  
Mikasa felt her face glowing at the scene.  
  
Sasha continued chewing in a daydream-like trance before finally noticing Mikasa. She smiled and walked over in an almost skipping-like manner. Mikasa got to her feet.  
  
“Hey Mikasa! Wait'n on Eren?”  
  
Mikasa tried to reply but could not find the words for which to speak. She shook her head.  
  
“No? Come to think of it I haven’t seen him a lot lately...he speaks to that Annie chick at reception quite a lot.”  
  
A twinge of anger bubbled deep within Mikasa and for once it wasn't the mention of Annie' name.  
  
“Oh don't worry about her. I mean, sure she's...scary and quite a meanie sometimes but I'm pretty sure deep down she's just a nice, sweet little girl with a lot of problems like the rest of us. But between you and me...”  
  
Sasha looked behind her, stepped near Mikasa and whispered closely.  
  
“I think she has a crush on that Armin dude and, if she does, Eren ain't got nothing on him.”  
  
Mikasa rolled her eyes. The hidden smiles, the watchful eyes along with the meaningful glances told everyone looking the whole story.  
  
“Nothing against your brother!” Sasha jumped back with her hands up. “He's just, you know, not her type. My pal Connie he's always...”  
  
With much self-control, Mikasa tuned out of Sasha' rambling as her inner voice called for an emergency meeting.  
  
 _Giving up already I see._  
  
 _No I'm not! I'm just-just-_  
  
 _'Just' what? Standing there like an idiot while the so-called 'girl of your dreams' stands there waiting for you to say a single word? Get your act together Mikasa Ackerman your better than this!_  
  
 _But I can't move or speak or do anything! I'm paralysed and I don't know what to say to her!_  
  
 _You know damn well what to say! You ask if she's free this Saturday. If she says 'yes', you exchange numbers and hope for the best. If she says 'no', it’s no harm done because if you don't do anything you'll just spend the rest of this week moping in your filthy bedroom like a brat!_  
  
Mikasa brow furrowed. Her eyes sealed shut as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Her eyes slowly opened up to Sasha continuing her ramble about her best friend's poor choice in women yet at the same time eating away at her chocolate bar all smiles and joy without a care in the world.  
  
 _You see what I'm seeing Mikasa?_  
  
 _Yes, I do._  
  
 _She could be yours, you know?_  
  
 _I know._  
  
 _Then why don't you do something about it then?_  
  
 _Because...I'm afraid._  
  
 _Afraid?_  
  
 _Yes. I don't want to ever ruin what we already have here. Just by her mere presence she makes me a hundred times than I have been in my entire week. I can't stand the idea of pushing someone like her away. I can't bear it, I won't bear it! Not even for a second..._  
  
 _But..._  
  
 _B-but I want more. I want her not just once a week but for the whole year. I want to hold her in my arms, press her skin against mine and whisper in her ear how much she means to me. I want that. I want HER..._  
  
 _You can have her. After all she's standing right there in front of you. Nothing lasts forever, Mikasa. You of all people know this._  
  
 _I'm well aware._  
  
 _Then what are you waiting for?_  
  
Shaking her head, Mikasa was back to normality. In front of her Sasha' hands were empty with her eyes downcast to her curling toes. A heavy sigh was let out as Sasha' head rose and her chestnut eyes looked into the observing black ones. Her hand that once held the chocolate bar mixed into her brown hair while her face contorted in a mix of emotions, until finally setting in on a smile with big brown glass-like eyes.  
  
“Oh well...I better be off!” she shyly shrugged and carefully turned her body toward the car park. “I'll, er, see ya tomorrow! ~Byeee!~” she waved over her shoulder and speedily walked away to her red mini in the near distance.  
  
Mikasa stood there and watched. Her jaw fell open but nothing came out. She could hardly muster a syllable and even then Sasha was too far gone to hear it. She was slipping further and further away.  
  
 _Dammit! Women up you big pussy and go after her NOW!!_  
  
In a single jolt her legs sprung to life, revitalising her body from head to toe. She ran past every car of every colour before spotting the red mini in its space next to the old hot dog stand where a women with a ponytail was scanning the menu from the other side of her car.  
  
 _SASHA!_  
  
Mikasa double timed it, her hands reaching out in-front. Her pace braked enough to prevent a collision into the shorter woman but it seemed from the small river of drool she was still too transfixed to the various specials on offer to notice what was behind her.  
  
Mikasa half snorted and shook her head. She hovered her right hand above her shoulder and tapped two times resulting in a small yelp and an impromptu face rub with her sweater's sleeve.  
  
“Oh, hey there...you again.”  
  
Sasha flipped around, her back against the driver's door and her face red like chilli. “J-just so ya know I wasn't looking at the menu! I-I swear I've been a good girl!” Sasha seemed to cower against her car door, making her looking even smaller against Mikasa' frame. “I was just ahhh....errr...okay so I was looking at the menu but I wasn't going to buy anything! Really I wasn't!” Mikasa raised an eyebrow. “Okay maybe the double dog with mustard but it's been...” she started counting with her fingers and paused after three before shoving them up to Mikasa' face. “Three weeks! It's been three weeks since my last hot dog! They say it's alright to treat yourself now and again so long as you keep a steady diet and exercise routine and, hey, I do plenty of that already, don't ya think?”  
  
Mikasa nodded slowly and knowingly.  
  
“You know what maybe I'll just have one.”  
  
Sasha slithered by Mikasa like a kid trying to sneak by their parents to the sweet ship. Like any good a parent, Mikasa took hold of Sasha arm and refused to let go.  
  
“Just one I promise! I'll buy you one too if that's-!”  
  
“Sasha.” she commanded with a whisper to Sasha, holding her with little force. “Please I need to ask you something.”  
  
Sasha stared at Mikasa for a short second, and then looked downward. “Me too.” she whispered back with a break in her voice.  
  
Mikasa let go of Sasha' arm, letting it fall to her side.  
  
“You first. Then I'll go.”  
  
Sasha nodded, her eyes kept on the ground once more, slowly closing them and turning her body to face Mikasa'. Her chest heaved in and out, her hands clenched into fists then her nostrils blew out like a bull about to charge. Her head shot up, her eyes hatched open, angled straight at Mikasa with such intense focus the likes of which Mikasa had never seen in someone in a long time. She breathed in one last lung full of air, releasing it with ease before taking a step closer to the women in the red scarf.  
  
“Mikasa do you want to be my-”  
  
Mikasa couldn't wait for her turn. She didn't know why or how but she leapt forward, shut her eyes and put a stop to the end of the sentence before it could even be finished.  
  
Silence and no struggle. Mikasa felt relieved. The softness pressed against her face was such a nice sensation. At the angle her head was tilted, her nose was getting a little tickled by the strands of Sasha' hair, particularly her bangs. Her chocolate breath was delicious but she kept her tongue at bay, however tasty her lips were. Closing the gap further she slid her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders again, giving them a light and gently rub.  
  
Caution is the key, she heard once and so inch by by inch Mikasa pulled back and opened her eyes, still tasting the chocolate on her own breath and finding the women she longed for in a different light.  
  
Sasha' chest was lifting and her eyes were wider. Her mouth was still reeling from the break in contact. She shook her head and tried to subtly lick her lips, clear her throat and look back up at Mikasa with her big chestnut brown eyes.  
  
“...Valentine?”  
  
Mikasa blinked and blinked again. She can't and won't believe it. Was Sasha was going to ask her all along?  
  
“I'm sorry WHAT?!”  
  
“Do you want to be my... _girlfriend_?”  
  
“No I understand the meaning but... you were going to ask me anyway?” Mikasa may have remained expressionless but the truth was she was trying to contain herself.  
  
Sasha shrugged. “Well I was but I kinda chickened out the first time round, back there at the front door. Then I got interrupted by you the second time I tried.”  
  
Mikasa looked away, embarrassed. “I'm sorry.”  
  
“No no I didn't mind. _Heh_.” Sasha bit her lip and looked away too.  
  
A long pause between the two lingered with neither wanting to look in each other's direction for whatever stupid reason they couldn't come up with.  
  
“So ahh, do ya?” Sasha finally said out loud.  
  
Mikasa turned her eyes back and smiled at Sasha' boldness. This, whatever this turns out to be, was going to be something special.  
  
 **Bonus Ending**  
The door creaked open slightly ajar with a single crystal blue eye peering from within the slit.  
  
“Coasts clear.”  
  
The door opened all the way with the two blonds leaving the staff room as quickly as possible. Both were hastily dressed and had slightly dishevelled hair. Annie returned to her post and checked for any keys or notes left in her absence.  
  
“You better get going before Mina gets here.” she kept her back to Armin, who was still buttoning up his blue shirt. “She'll freak out and I won't know what will be worse, losing my job or having to deal with her relentless teasing and name calling.”  
  
Armin stood behind her and took hold of her hips once more, resting his head firmly on her right shoulder.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“I feel bad for Eren right now.”  
  
“ _Armin._ ”  
  
“I can't help it. You know what he's like. He won't speak to me for months.”  
  
“Then that's his problem.” Annie responded flatly, turning around to face Armin. “Not yours. He's not the one I want. He'll just have to deal with it.”  
  
“Right as always.” Armin weakly smiled and dipped down to kiss her but a slap against his chest nearly knocked the wind out of him.  
  
“You've had your fill, tiger. Now go home and rest. You'll need it tonight.” she had a stern look on her face with the hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.  
  
“Yes ma'am.” Armin smiled back and nodded, backing away slowly and letting his fingers slip from her grasp. He was halfway around the desk until she leaned over, pointing her finger at his shirt. “You’re missing a few buttons.”  
  
He looked down and, so he was, in the middle. He looked back at her with such a grin, he couldn't help himself.  
  
“And whose fault is that I wonder?”  
  
“Yours of course.” Annie sat back down at her desk. Armin rolled his eyes. Patience was, as it always hasn't been, not Annie' virtue.  
  
“So see you at 5?”  
  
“I'll be waiting right here.” Annie logged back into her PC, tucking her shirt away. “Don't be late, Arlert.”  
  
“It’s _Armin_. You don't have to be so formal with me. Just Armin will do.”  
  
Annie looked up with a piercing gaze from where she was sitting Armin thought she was going to pounce at him (again).  
  
“I'll call you whatever I feel like, Arlert, and Arlert it will be.”  
  
Armin, at a dare with himself, stepped forward to lower his voice and say “It seemed like you were enjoying saying it just a few minutes ego when you and I were not being so...formal.”  
  
Annie, leaned back, crossed armed and smirking.  
  
“You better get outta here before I call security.”  
  
 _Damn she's so hot._  
  
Armin put his hands up in surrender and walked out through the automatic doors like he was held at gunpoint.  
  
“Arlert it is then.”


End file.
